UnA ViDa nO Es sUfIcIeNtE
by sharinganxcerezos
Summary: una chica inocente cae en manos de una organización malvada, que planes tendrán con esta pobre joven y que jugarreta le tendrá el destino para arruinar su vida.Acaso podrán detener a los akatsuki antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ella..........
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de naruto le perteneces a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestados………creo que lo único que es mio aquí es la historia de a continuación jaja!!!

Por poco se me olvida tengo unos agradecimientos especiales el primero es para una gran amiga, casi hermana llamada isa-chan que fue la persona que me dijo que hiciera un fanfic juju y x sus comentarios ecchis y a roxi-chan que también es un gran amiga y alas dos las quiero T_T.

**OJO:**

**Soy adicta a ita-saku.. Y a itachi se que esta vivo… T_T**

**Se les agradecerá sus reviews sean buenos o malos.**

**Genero: **drama, romance.

**Advertencias: **ehh este fic es solo para mayores de 18 años ya que contendrá lemon….¬¬.

Agradeceré a todos aquellos que envíen sus reviews eso es todo……

**UNA VIDA NO ES SUFICIENTE.**

**Capitulo uno.**

**¨ EL RAPTO¨.**

**Opening: ****rapto ****de Gustavo cerati.**

Hanuro sakura es una joven de 18 años, cedosa cabellera rosa, ojos verde jade es una chica muy noble de bue corazón, es muy querida por todos además de ser una ninja medico muy sobresaliente incluso es comparada con las mismísima tsunade-sama uno de los lejendario sanin de la aldea de la hoja, pero un suceso horrible e inesperado cambiara su vida entera.

Una mañana…..

Una luz brillante entraba por la ventana tocando suavemente el rostro de una joven de bellos ojos, se levanto de prisa ya que se hacia tarde para su entrenamiento diario, se dio una ducha, se puso su ropa y se dispuso a salir ya que teniaun dia muy ocupado, se dirigió ala oficina de hokage como siempre lo hacia todas las mañanas.

Buenos días –dijo con un tono dulce- saludando a todo mundo con una amable sonrisa que iluminaba cualquier habitación en donde pasase.

bienvenida sakura-chan empecemos con el entrenamiento-decia alegremente tsunade-

hi! Sensei ………

si sigues asi pronto me superaras y tendras garandes habilidades de curación mejores que las mias…..

usted cree ¡! …. Pero por supuesto afirmaba tsunade, oh vaya el tiempo a pasado volando ya es muy tarde tarde deberías de ir a tu casa a descansar nos veremos mañana temprano como siempre para seguir con tu entrenamiento.

Esta bien regreso mañana sayonara!

Mientras caminaba pos las oscuras calles de konoha se encontró con un risueño chico de cabello rubio ……..

Hey sakura-chan que haces tan tarde aquí?

Ahh!! Hola naruto es que estuve entrenando toda la mañana con la hokage y el tiempo se paso volando.

quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –pregunto el chico ojiazul con una gran sonrisa-

claro! no me caería mal un poco de compañía.

todo el camino se la pasaron platicando de todo lo que habían pasado las cosas buena y malas, pero naruto toco un tema que sakura trataba de olvidar a `SASUKE`

Sakura te puedo hacer una pregunta…

Claro naruto –dijo sakura-

Aun piensas en sasuke?..

Un inmenso silencio se hizo presente mientras una discreta lagirma recorria la mejilla de sakura mientras naruto intentaba rápido cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

A que viene esa pregunta naruto claro que aun lo recuerdo el es nuestro amigo , aunque haya hecho cosas horribles aun pienso en el …… no te preocupes naruto pronto lo superare.

Oh parece que hemos llegado

Gracias por acompañarme naruto nos vemos mañana fue lindo hablar contigo…….

Oh si! Sakura-chan nos veremos adiós.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su casa, ya que estaba muy cansada y en lo único que pensaba era en dormir al entrar no vio a nadie así que supuso que sus padres dormían

Que dia tan cansado –decia pelirrosa mientras se recostava en su cama- me muero de sueño fue lindo ver hoy a naruto me hizo recordar cosas que creí haber olvidado -mientras varias ideas recorrían su cabeza sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida-

Mientras tanto en las afueras de konoha dos sombras se adentraban ala aldea velozmente lo único que los identificada eran la nubes rojas que tenían sus ropas al parecer eran de akatsuki –que querrán con la aldea, cuales serán sus planes esta vez-

Por fin llegamos fue mas pronto de lo que me esperaba encontrar nuestro objetivo-una voz ronca salía de la obscuridad, con una piel de tono azul

Seguro que es aquí itachi?

Ahí que entrar y ya deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, ya sabes bien lo que estamos buscando, mata a quien se interponga y salgamos de aquí lo mas rápido posible esta aldea no me gusta …….

Entendido-dijo kisame-

-en un instante se encontraban en el interior de una casa, la registraron toda de arriba hacia abajo……..

Aquí no hay nada ….-exclama kisame-

Revisa bien las habitaciones-hablo fríamente el uchiha-

Parece que encontré algo! Al parecer creo que son sus padres ¿ los mato?-reia kisame con maldad-

Haz lo que quieras pero date prisa……..

Esta bien no tardare nada con esta basura….

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de sangre y dos cuerpos sin vida se encontraban en ella-

Eh acabado –se reia sin parar aquel mounstro con mirada asesina-

La encontré …..ven rápido ya deja de jugar con eso idiota!…..

No te exaltes ya voy, hace mucho que no me divierto ……..

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana alumbrando una silueta de una joven que dormía tranquilamente en su habitación.

Es ella? Que fácil misión mejor hubieran mandado a alguien como el idiota de obito y madara este tipo de trabajo me aburren.

vamos tómala –dijo kisame-

Ya se que hacer! no me lo tienes que decir y se vuelves a hablar de esa manera te matare……

sin mas preámbulos le inyectaron un somnífero ala pobre joven dejando incociente, para que así era mas fácil llevársela ……….

Ya esta listo marchémonos pero antes deja el papel sobre su buro….

Listo ya esta echo todo larguémonos de esta asquerosa aldea…..

Ala mañana siguiente

A tsunade se le hizo raro que sakura no llegase a su entrenamiento…. Asi que envio a shizune para que la buscara.

Shizuen ven pronto por favor ve ala casa de sakura para ver por que tarda tanto……

Si hokage ire ensegida-respondia shizune-

Shizune corria por las calles en dirección ala casa de sakura, asi que llego rápido encontró la puerta de su casa abierta entonces entro a buscarla…..

Vio que no había nadie en la planta baja asi que subió las escaleras y observo que un liquido rojo salía de una de las habitaciones….

Eso parece sangre!! –decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, corrió ala habitación lo mas rápido que pudo y observo los cadáveres de los padre de sakura pero quien habrá sido capaz de hacer esto-

Oh no! sakura acaso ella también estará no puede ser ….-se dirigió ala habitación de sakura pero lo único que encontró fue una cama vacía, un desordenado cuarto pero noto que en el buro había un papel muy extraño así que lo cogió y se fue lo mas pronto posible ala oficina de la hokage….

Tsunade-sama a ocurrido algo horrible los padres de hanuro sakura han sido asesinados sakura a desaparecido, mire encontré este pedazo de papel en su habitación…………………………

Como haz dicho eso no puede ser, muéstrame de inmediato ese papel, que clase de broma es esta! shizune esto no puede ser verdad pero ya que todas las pruebas a puntan a ella y este pedazo de papel lo afirma no tengo mas remedio que ………………….T_T rápido envía un informe a todas las aldeas informarles que buscamos a sakura hanuro como un peligroso asesino y traidor de la aldea de konoha!

Shizune asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato envio el boletín

En unos instantes toda la aldea de la hoja se había enterado incluyendo a naruto quien fue a buscar a la hokage para que le dijera que fue lo que ocurrió.

Hey vieja-tsunade como puede usted creer esa basura es obvio que es una mentira sakura no es capas de hacer algo asi…

Lo siento naruto pero la evidencias apunta que ella lo hizo aunque mi corazón diga que no, no te preocupes enviare a un equipo para que la traigan de regreso y todo esto se aclare.

Esta bien yo quiero estar en ese equipo rápido envíanos …

De acuerdo naruto pero ten mucho cuidado enseguida le dire a shizuen que mande a llamar a shikamaru, hinata,kiba,ino,sino y tu.

Nos mando a llamar hokage-sama .

Si os enviare enseguida a una misión secreta darse prisa, buscar a sakura antes de que alguien mas la encuentre y sea demasiado tarde ya que eh enviado un boletín para que la capturen, tráiganla de vuelta ala aldea.

Entendido tsunade-sama lo haremos por el bien de sakura.

El equipo conformado por naruto salió de la aldea con el fin de encotrar a sakura!!

Pero situaciones difíciles les esperan y no sera fácil su misión ……………………

**ending: romeo and juliet T****he killers.**

**

* * *

Eso es todo espero que les halla gustado….no destruyan mi autoestima con review groseros aunque respeto sus comentarios y aguanto lo que me digan jeje ¬¬ ……… saludos a todosss**


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer: **no me gusta tomar las cosas que no son mías así que le pedí prestado los personajes de naruto a masahi kishimoto jeje …………..

**Agradecimientos:** quiero agradecerle a mi gran amiga isa-chan que fue la que me motivo a hacer este fic, gracias x tu review y gracias x las ideas que me das jeje ya pon lemon en tu fic jeje, , les agradeceré los review que envíen…….sayonara!!!!

**UnA ViDa nO es sUfIcIeNtE…….**

**Capitulo dos.**

_***PLANES ***_

Todo iba bien hasta hora…. el grupo conformado por naruto era el mejor ya que los integrantes eran excelentes ninjas rastreadores, así que no fue tan difícil encontrar el rastro de sakura pero lo que ellos no sabían es que no todo iba a hacer así de sencillo…..

llevaban ya casi dos días de viaje estaban muy cansados así que decidieron descansar , fueron a una posada que se situaba en el centro de una aldea como la mayoría del grupo eran hombres, rentaron una habitación para los chicos y otra para las chicas…………..

Al día siguiente después de un gran y merecido descanso se dieron prisa para salir lo más pronto posible de esa aldea para seguir con la angustiante búsqueda. Pero algo extraño ocurrió el rastro de sakura desapareció como arte de magia…

Que ocurre! –exclamo naruto.

Lo siento mucho naruto pero al parecer hemos perdido el rastro de sakura …..

Como puede ser eso posible kiba….. Rápido shino envía a tus insectos! Hagan algo por favor!.

Entiendo que estés así de alterado naruto pero ya no hay nada que hacer ya lo intentamos todo pero el rastro no aparece….

Esta bien… pero no me rendiré hasta que la encontremos!! –Gritaba naruto con desesperación y coraje-

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Antes de salir de aldea tsunade le dijo algo a naruto:**_

Recuerda naruto es de suma importancia que encuentren a sakura antes que las demás aldeas-le decía tsunade en un tono tan preocupado-

Lo se! No permitiré que nadie le haga daño…

Todas las aldeas cercanas a konoha la buscan y tiene órdenes de asesinarla así que no falles por favor……

Eso jamás sucederá! – el rostro de naruto se tornaba muy serio y decidido-

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy apartado. Se encontraba un fuerte subterráneo donde se efectuaba una reunión de los akatsuki…..

Así que lo consiguieron!! Que bien y donde esta?….- decía el jefe de la organización-

La deje en una habitación-respondía itachi -

Muy bien…… desde ahora tú serás el encargado de cuidarla!!-dijo madara-

Podría elegir a alguien mas…. yo no soy niñero de nadie!!!!!. –exclamo el uchiha con gran enojo-

Lo siento pero ya esta decidido así que no me contradigas además ustedes pertenecen de la misma aldea así que se llevaran -reía sarcásticamente –

Sin nada más que decir itachi se tuvo que conformar y acatar las órdenes del jefe de la organización…….

Lo que usted diga yo la cuidare si ya no hay mas remedio… ( ¬¬)

En lo más profundo del fuerte subterráneo en una habitación que se encontraba en un obscuro pasillo… estaba una joven de llamativa cabellera rosa.

A los somníferos ya se le habían pasado el efecto así que sakura ya estaba despertando…..

Pero que me paso…. donde estoy? -decía la pelirosa-

Se encontraba en un cuarto sin ventanas, lúgubre y obscuro lo único que se podía ver era la llama de una veladora encendida que se encontraba en el buro de esa horrible habitación-

Vaya parece que despertaste……-dijo itachi -

Quien esta ahí? ..Muéstrate de inmediato!!....

Tranquila ¡! No te enojes, no creas que me agrada estar aquí cuidando mocosas….

Mientras que de el le mostraba su rostro para que lo viera …..

No puede ser tus eres………. el hermano de sasuke!!! Uchiha itachi.

Vaya que sorpresa!! sabes mi nombre…..eso si que me alaga

Como no lo voy a saber!! Eres un peligroso criminal buscado por konoha-decía sakura con un inmenso miedo que invadía su cuerpo-

Que quieres de mi? Por que me trajeron a este lugar…….no lo entiendo por que yooo!!! 

Yo no quiero nada, solo seguimos las instrucciones del jefe de la organización para traerte aquí….. No se planean hacer contigo… pero eso no me importa!! Y no intentes escapar por que es imposible ya que soy YO quien te cuidara y aunque lograras escapar no podrás regresar a tu aldea ya que por que me eh enterado tu asesinaste a tus padres ……..

Como? Eso no es cierto!-gritaba sakura con enojo-

No seas idiota! Si te lo digo es porque es cierto ……todos te consideran una traidora asesina al igual que a mi. No es algo gracioso-_al parecer itachi andaba de buen humor ¬¬ _-

Mentira tras mentira! Yo no eh hecho nada …..

Ya lo se!!! No seas ingenua nosotros lo hicimos parecer asi… para que ya no pudieras volver ala aldea, desgraciadamente matamos a tus padres…. no te importa verdad? -dijo en tono serio-

Porque lo hicieron!!! Esto es una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar -_lloraba desesperadamente ya que prácticamente su vida como la había conocido se destruyo-_

Ya deja de lloriquear ¡! Que me pones de mal humor ..-dijo itachi fríamente-

Duérmete mañana te enteraras por lo que estas aquí hay ropa en el closet, y cámbiate!! El baño esta al fondo te puedes asear si quieres, vendré por ti mañana será mejor que estés preparada para lo que viene.

Ella solo que quedo en shock tratando de asimilar lo que le había ocurrido todo paso tan rápido y aun no lo podía creer………no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ..

Al día siguiente sakura estaba arreglada y lista para lo que le sucediera ese día……

Toc toc….. Se escucho como tocaron su puerta

Adelante decía sakura –con una voz sin ánimos-

Ya estas lista ¡!! –Dijo el uchiha-

Si lo estoy….

Entonces vámonos, sígueme!!

Caminaron durante unos 15 minutos, hasta llegaron a una habitación enorme en la cual estaban los akatsuki y su líder ……

Rápido entra ¡! que no te de pena – le decía itachi-

Bienvenida sakura-chan!! Veo que ya has crecido bastante y de que maneja ya eres toda una mujer…….Sabes para lo que te trajimos aquí? – Exclamaba el líder-

Nooooo!.....-negando sakura con la cabeza-

Muy bien entonces te lo diré!! Veras la razón es porque te necesitamos……

Lo que sucede es que desgraciadamente estoy enfermo de nuevo y como veras aun no puedo morir ya que tengo muchos planes que cumplir….. Y me entere de que tú eres la mejor estudiante de tsunade que incluso eres comparada con ella. Y ya que seria demasiado difícil traer a tsunade decidí traerte a ti..

Quee?? Esto es ridículo por que yo lo ayudaría a usted……

Lo siento pero no tienes opción. Aunque no quieras tu me curaras a mi y ya que soy tan generoso también a mi querido sobrino (_**ósea itachi**_) ya que se esta quedando ciego………….

Olvídenlo jamás haría eso ……

No te lo estamos pidiendo ¡! Te lo estoy ordenando......... si decides ayudarnos te prometo que dejare a konoha y a sus habitantes en paz.

Y como sabré si lo que me dices lo cumplirás….!! –Dijo sakura-

Fácil!!! Te estoy dando mi palabra de honor…….. Y con eso te debe bastar!!

Ya que si te niegas!!! Veras morir a cada uno de tus queridos amigos….

Esta bien lo hare…… pero prométeme que cuando los cure me dejaran ir!!

Umm lo pensaree… ya puedes llevarla a su habitación itachi ¡! Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Muy bien! Vámonos……- dijo itachi-

Sakura tan solo lo siguió de nuevo para ir a su habitación…

Llegamos…. Entra mañana empezaras con tu trabajo si necesitas algo para la revisión de madara solo pídelo….

Sii está bien te daré una lista mañana de lo que necesito….

Muy bien.... desde ahora me quedare en este cuarto para evitar que hagas cualquier estupidez ya que me ordenaron cuidarte…..

Como? Claro que no te puedes quedar yo soy una mujer y eso seria inapropiado……. (Tenia_** que ser sakura) **_

Calma!! No me atraes en lo absoluto así que deja de decir tales idioteces para mis eres tan solo una niñata que tiene que curarme…….

Esta bien….. Me da igual que mas puedo perder si ya no tengo nada!!

Toda la noche sakura no pudo dormir ya que sentía que alguien la observaba , obvio era itachi que por una extraña razón la miraba… así que sakura le comenzó a hablarle para saber un poco mas de el, ya que así después de irse de ese lugar podría buscar a sasuke y decirle el porque mato a su clan….

Umm así que estas perdiendo la vista??....-preguntaba sakura-

No es algo que te incumba…….-respondía fríamente itachi-

Claro que me incumbe te olvidas que yo te voy a curar……..

Je! Eso espero mocosa!! ….esta bien te lo diré, la causa de que me este quedando ciego es por usar mi mangekyou sharingan….

Sospechaba que esa fuera la razón…. No será fácil curarte los ojos pero lo intentare, ya que eres el hermano se sasuke y lo amo……

Como me haces reír!! Si sasuke me odia …..

Lo se!! pero al fin y al cabo eres su hermano, solo por eso lo hare….

Como quieras mocosa ¡! Basta de charlas y duérmete……

Esta bien….

Oye niñata levántate!! Es hora de irnos….. –Decía itachi-

Que pasa? Que crees que haces?-exclama sakura-

Vamos apresúrate iremos a buscar lo que hace falta para que hagas tu trabajo…… desde ahora eres como un miembro mas de nuestra organización, así que ponte la capa que esta sobre ese buro!!....

Como? Claro que no hare eso….

Para estar en la condición en la que estas eres muy altanera…. No te pediré otra vez ¡! Haz lo que te digo, si no quieres que …………

Que ¡! Acaso me golpearas??.... –gritaba sakura-

Nooo!! Soy un criminal…… nooo un golpeador de niñas-dijo el uchiha-

Como sea!! Yo no soy una niña para tu información tengo 18 años y ya deje de ser una niña hace mucho……………

Asi??...... –preguntaba itachi-

Jum! Además eso no es algo que tenga que explicarte….

Y dices que no eres una niña… para si lo eres, tu inmadurez lo afirma! Ya deja de charlas y cámbiate de una vez que no tengo todo el día…..

Que ¡! acaso eres idiota, como me voy a cambiar si tu estas aquí..

No creas que tengo deseos de ver mocosas…. Cámbiate ya!! No creo que tenga nada interesante que verte…..

Idiota!! …………………..

_**Sakura decidió cambiarte estando itachi en la habitación, ya que no le quedaba de otra, por que sabia que itachi no se iría ya que era igual de necio de sasuke…… sakura poco a poco se empezó a quitar la ropa, itachi solo miraba pero sin ninguna reacción, así que se siguió quitando lo demás hasta quedarse en ropa interior , pero la cara de itachi fue cambiando a un rostro de asombro, ya que como sakura se lo había dicho, en efecto ya NO ERA UNA NIÑA e itachi se sorprendió al ver su esbelto, torneado y perfecto cuerpo, sakura no se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado así que solo se cambio y lo único que dijo fue…………….**_

Ya estoy lista ¡! Ya nos podemos ir o vas a seguir con esa cara de retrasado.

Ah si vámonos-dijo itachi con un leve sonrojo-

_Al parecer sakura ya se había a acostumbrado ala presencia de itachi………._

Y a donde me llevas?...-dijo sakura-

Vamos a ir a una tienda especial, donde venden todo lo que puedas necesitar…

En el transcurso del camino, ni sakura ni muchos menos itachi dijeron alguna palabra, sakura tan solo disfrutaba su primera salida al exterior después de estar varios días en esa horrible y oscura habitación.

Oye itachi. Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Dijo sakura-

Noooo- contesto itachi cortantemente-

Vamos será divertido o acaso tienes miedo- dijo sakura insistentemente-

Por que eres tan molesta……. Si te digo que si ¡! dejaras de hablar en lo que resta de camino.

Siii te lo prometo. Dime nunca has amado a nadie?

Que clase de pregunta es esa…

Vamos respóndeme y dejare que me hagas una pregunta……

Ala única persona que eh querido es a mi hermano!!

Sakura solo se quedo helada ante la confesión que le hizo itachi. Al parecer estos días que han pasado juntos, ah logrado apreciarla aunque no lo demuestre……. Ya que ha sido la persona con la que más a convido, aparte de kisame. Itachi aunque no lo quiera aceptar siente una soledad tan grande que no le entra en el cuerpo. Pero al parecer sakura lo ah hecho sentir un poco menos solitario.

Me toca preguntar ¡! Por que dices que ya no eres una niña?....

Ehhh pues veras eso es algo personal…… oh mira no es esa la tienda? –Dijo sakura para cambiar de tema-

Si tienes razón entremos y apresúrate a agarrar lo que necesites.

Esta bien….

Mientras sakura compraba todo lo que necesitaba, cielo azul se empezó a nublar terroríficamente, como si fuese a ver una gran tormenta……

Listo, ya nos podemos ir –dijo sakura-

Si vámonos, pero que es esto ¿?¡! Una tormenta en plena primaveras…. Que mala suerte. Asi no podremos regresar.

Y entonces que haremos ¿?

No queda más opción que rentar una habitación y pasar la noche en este lugar……. Disculpe sabe donde hay una posada aquí cerca –preguntaba itachi al dueño de la tienda-

Si señor!! Conozco una posada muy cómoda para usted y su bella novia…-dijo el dueño-

No somos nada – afirmaba sakura-

Ahh discúlpeme señorita! Como sea sigan derecho y la encontraran.

Vámonos sakura ¡!– ( _**por primera vez la había llamado por su nombre**_)-

Si.

_Salieron deprisa del lugar ya que empezaba a llover cada vez más fuerte._

Parece que aquí es el lugar, entremos que hace mucho frio-dijo el pelinegro-

Si esta bien, pero de un a vez te digo que quiero una habitación aparte.

Eso es imposible….. no se por que insiste si siempre me quedo en tu habitación!! Además aquí podrías escapar.

Si quisiera escapar lo habría hecho cuando estábamos en la tienda!!

Como quieras!! Preguntare si hay habitaciones disponibles..Oiga si me podría dar 2 habitaciones?

Lo siento. Pero solo hay una sola habitación y no creo que encuentren más ya que esta es la única posada…………

Ni modos sakura ¡! Tendremos que compartir habitación….

Si ya no queda mas remedio- dijo sakura-

Que ocurrirá entre itachi y sakura estando completamente solos en una habitación. Acaso itachi ya se dio cuenta de que ya es toda una mujer, sakura le contestara la pregunta que le hizo itachi? Acaso habrá lemon en el próximo capitulo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de su cyber-historia……. Jaja

Nos vemos……………………………


End file.
